In the Heart of Night
by Chocolatebunny-san
Summary: Gajeel Redfox. Yep, he's one badass alright. He grabs the corpses of the world's biggest and deadliest creatures for the bucks. But what happens when rumours say a seductive vampire queen is making her way to town? Well he goes find her and bring her in for the bounty! ...but will it all go according to plan? Smut. One shot. Inspired by Blanania's monster hunter AU. R&R.


Okay so this is my first smutty one-shot, but I hope it's still good. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. :)

* * *

"55,000 jewels. Thank you for your work Mr. Redfox." The man placed the money in his hand. "That's the fifth one this week, keep this up you won't have to hunt these creatures anymore." He added.

"Tch, I don't do it for the money. I love the look those asses get when I get a knife through their heart." Gajeel then pocketed the money before leaving the room and heading into the night air.

Gajeel Redfox. He was a good, no a great monster hunter. He did the work as if it were child's play. In this world, monster creatures were becoming a nuisance. _With this, I might as well hit the bar and see if this town's got any babes… _

Gajeel slammed the beer mug onto the table. _Yummy. _It had been a fun night for him. He watched from his dark corner at the town's bar all the busty babes loitering around; he thought about which one to take to his hotel room for the night.

Soon some words caught his attention. "I hear the vampire queen is making her way here _tonight!_" one man said.

"I hear she's already started taking our town boys for her fucking. Poor souls go insane and get lost in the words." Another added.

"She's a slutty ass bitch and someone needs to go stop her. I'll go." A third man replied.

"Oh shut it Frank, you're drunk. No one can stop her. We'll just have to live with the consequences when she arrives. But how she works is amazing-,"

Gajeel couldn't get the rest because there was a short-haired dark purplette leaning against his table, with her head rested in her hands. "Hey tiger," she said getting him to focus more on her words than body, "mind if I show you a good time tonight?"

The monster hunter looked down and noticed the had on an emerald ring with green smoke swirling around inside. She was only a possessed doll of a nearby witch. One thing Gajeel knew from experience, is that these girls are absolutely fuckable.

If he was lucky, the girl would lead him to the witch's home and then there comes another pay check for the week. If not, well he could still get between her legs and find the witch later. Either way, it was a win-win situation. Gajeel was then reminded of the vampire queen, but shrugged it off. _She'll be an easy job and with her pay it'll probably break the banks. This is a good week. _

"Alright toots, lead the way." He smirked looking into the girl's eyes. They sparkled, and Gajeel knew he was under a spell. However, he didn't care—only wondering what he would do with all the money he would soon own.

The girl took his hand and led him out the bar and into the dark of night.

* * *

It was when they were climbing a stone staircase up a mountain and were entering a large cave, that Gajeel knew something was up. The cave revealed to house an enormous rocky castle that had bats coming in and out of the tower windows. _Witches don't live in- oh no!_

Grant it, Gajeel knew he could take on a vicious vampire, but a queen was something else. (He was of course cocky at the moment) He would have to plan for that. And now it seemed he didn't have any time for that. Gajeel gulped hard. This situation wasn't looking so well.

The vampire girl led him into the middle of the throne room. The way she walked, Gajeel knew she wouldn't suspect him to flee, which he wouldn't. Attempting to get out the grasp of who knows how many vampires would be as close to signing your own death certificate as you could get. So Gajeel followed and once he was at the center of the surprisingly empty throne room, the girl turned into a bat and flew towards the throne and landed on the hand of its occupant. That's when he saw her.

Levy liked what she saw as her minion, Veronica, brought in her next toy to play with. She was more that impressed. She was ecstatic. Everything about the man screamed sex. His muscles, his piercings, even the fact that he tried to hide how shocked he was. It sparked something in her.

She couldn't wait to get started. Everything was so boring to her. The men that were brought to her were always so collapsing into a nervous wreck, it gave the woman to thrill to sleep with them. Frankly, she only did it to keep up the reputation, and that was what…maybe every ten years? Oh how the centuries go by.

Plus making them immortal was only for her _rare_ sadistic moments. Besides that, she let anyone play with them if they wanted to. But when she saw him she showed the rare sign of possessiveness. _Hehe, he's here._

Levy smirked as she petted Veronica, who she just noticed was now a bat, under her chin. The bat nuzzled her head on the queen's finger. Levy chuckled before she spoke. "Gajeel Redfox, I presume."

The man grunted. "You know my name?"

Levy lifted her hand, so the bat flew off. "Such darling creatures." She muttered before laughing. "Gajeel, you were not found randomly. I sent people to look for you." She explained.

Gajeel felt a shiver go down his back. _This is not good at all. _"And why would that be?" he asked dryly.

Levy giggled as she walked down the steps of her throne. "It's funny when men like you ask such silly questions." She made her way to him. "Queen Levy of the Western Kingdom, that's who I am. Gajeel Redfox, monster hunter who has, in the past week, kill two very important leaders in the vampire world; the other three queens have decided to hold a meeting to find out what we are going to do to you." She paused in her walk. "You don't look well, but I tell you should be honored. This is a very rare thing to happen and I have a solution."

"What?" Gajeel asked, not trusting what she would say. He blinked and she was in front of him, wearing a smirk. _Damn, she's quick, probably even without those wings. _

Levy lowered her voice in a playful whisper. "I get to keep you, and the whole situation goes away just like that."

"Hey! I'm not anyone's pet lady so forget it." He barked back.

The reaction didn't even faze Levy; she only smiled. "Fine then, I shall let you go free, but I won't be surprise if I find you bloody, nailed to a tree in say the next week…if they give you that long." She then turned around and began walked back to her throne. She heard a very faint _swish _and stepped to the left. She grinned as she looked at the projectile. There, deeply lodged in the floor, was a knife. She chuckled as she turned back to the man.

Gajeel wore a look of disappointment. "I missed." He said bluntly.

The queen turned back to him. Levy took her finger and wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek. "You were close, but I don't think it was a smart move for you to not use your **only **opportunity to leave. Now you're just invited me to play." She then licked the blood from her finger. There was a new spark in her eyes, a lustful hunger.

_She gets blood lust from own blood? _Gajeel grunted then made his move.

The next thing Levy knew, Gajeel was in front of her. She felt the cool of an iron knife under her chin. "Gihi, I wonder what has more of a bounty: your head or bringing you in for the Council to decide."

Levy giggled. "I could offer you riches beyond your wildest dreams." She teased.

"You sound like a queen in need of a king." He grunted. He liked having the thought playing around in his mind.

"You interest me; how about I show you what comes with the role." Levy whispered as she moved the knife away.

Gajeel didn't have much time to think about it. He was suddenly against an unfamiliar wall at the will of the queen. He took a quick glance around and saw they were outside in an abandoned part of the cave. _Goodness, she can move that fast? _

He heard her titter. "I always love the taste of a person before getting down to business." She leaned up by his lips and snatched him quickly in a kiss pushing him against the rocky wall. He groaned as Levy's tongue entered and got a good taste before he did the same. Levy groaned before she gasped loudly as a knife found a way to her thigh and dragged on her skin. She moaned loudly. "Gajeel, please don't do that!" She watched as he continued and Levy heard her own breaths grow short and heavy.

"Gihi, you like this?" Gajeel snickered. Levy shook her head as she bit down on her lip. Gajeel did it again—drawing more blood but not too much. The queen moaned loudly again. "I'd say the opposite."

Levy then watched in shock as Gajeel took the knife to his mouth and licked it. It was a quick flash really, but his eyes were yellow before returning to their normal red. Levy gasped when the realization suddenly hit her. "You aren't completely human!"

Gajeel tittered. "Comes to you as a shock?"

Levy groaned. "I should have known." The innocence in her eyes only lasted a second. Her lips made their way down to Gajeel's neck. They nipped and sucked before Levy's sharp fangs drew a light, thin trail of blood. She licked at it and moaned. "Mm, your daddy was a vampire, eh? I see the lust in your eyes." She grinded herself onto him.

Gajeel groaned . "Don't do that." He growled.

Levy chuckled as she straddle in is lap and repeated action. "I think you like it." She moved up to his ear, leaving a hot trail behind. Her hands were placed on his shoulders and she slowly pushed him down on the ground—with her straddling his lap.

She placed a hand just above her chest and the other on his. She licked the last bit of blood on her fingers. "You still wanna kill me Mister Monster Hunter?" her voice held a sexy tone.

Gajeel smirked. "I think you've got me considering not to." He then got Levy on her back. "Though you should know I don't ever like being pushed around, it's my turn."

He went straight for her neck, placing tiny kisses and biting at it. Levy blushed. _This man… _She gasped when she felt his canines pierce slightly her skin and something flood in. "Don't try to hypnotize me with that potion!" she exclaimed. It was something that vampires had and used while in the _act. _

"I think I'm returning the gesture." Gajeel grinned. "You did it when we kissed."

Levy shrugged. "Fine, but enough chat. You're making me impatient."

That was all that needed to be said. Gajeel took a hand and ripped the queen's dress. She gasped at such a move but enjoyed it all the same. She was now in her lingerie and blushed. Gajeel found some amusement at the queen's embarrassment, and smirked.

However, wanting to continue he traced his tongue along her collar bone. Gajeel's hands played on her sides, getting lower and lower each time. Levy moaned as shook her head. "Don't tease. Don't tease."

"Gihi, I'm sure you like it." Gajeel then licked over her covered nipple causing Levy to shake her head and moan. His fingers played their way down to the fabric between Levy's legs and she gasped. "Hmm, shy eh?"

Levy's cheeks tinted red. "I'm-,"

"used to being in control." Gajeel snickered. "I know; that's why I'm gonna show you what happens when I'm on top." He gave a devilish chuckle before he rubbed her panties and ripped off her bra with his teeth. Levy gasped. "Oh so her majesty isn't going to fight the change in authority? Gihi."

Before Levy could argue his accusation, she moaned loudly. Gajeel didn't give her time and had moved on to playing with a hard peak in his mouth while his fingers danced below. "Ga-ga," _Oh god, now I can't even speak? This never happened before! _Which was true. Levy was a queen: respected, and never had to worry about those not wanting to comply with her wishes—even in the bedroom. So Gajeel's antics were definitely new, but…she was kind of liking it.

"Gajeel!" She cried out in pleasure when he had taken the sensitive peak between his teeth. Gajeel took the opportunity of surprise and dove under the lacy panties and traced over her folds. Levy's hips bucked.

Gajeel smirked and he leaned over the queen's ear. The uncomfortable pain in his pants was waning his patience greatly. Levy realized this since his breath was heavy and short. "Driving you over the edge, aren't I?" Levy chuckled. "And I haven't even touched you yet."

Gajeel groaned, but attempted to hold his ground. "But I think you want to." He met her eyes.

The same cocky, lustful look was back in Levy's eyes. She grinned. "I think you're catching on to me." She then pushed Gajeel onto his back with surprising ease. "Be a good boy and sit still, hmm."

Gajeel smirked. The idea wasn't a bad one. Having a queen who has had the wheel for who knows how many times, wasn't gonna disappoint the man—that's for sure. "For now," Gajeel rubbed low on her hips, "the view's not bad."

Levy grinned before she began placing hot, opened kisses behind Gajeel's ear. Levy's hands traveled slowly under Gajeel's shirt—feeling every perfect hard muscle. Her soft hands made Gajeel moan quietly. Levy giggled. "I heard that." She said in a hearty, sexy voice.

Gajeel gulped hard. _Her tone changed, she's ready to play… _"You're dangerous."

Levy's eyes flickered as she chuckled. "You're just now getting that?" She leaned by his ear as Gajeel's shirt was completely up. "Come on, I know you're not slow. You don't want me to get bored, now."

Suddenly, Gajeel realized his shirt was off. He smirked. "You're too quick." He leaned closer and rubbed Levy's back. "Got rid of the wings?"

"They get in the way." Levy grinned. She then got Gajeel into a hot kiss before she continued down his neck with her nails scratching lightly ahead. Levy's hands quickly unbuckled his belt. "Just like this."

"You're eager."

Levy looked up after she kissed on his stomach. "Am I? I think it's you who is." She then licked slowly along his waistline and snickered as Gajeel's hips bucked. "You see what I mean."

Gajeel shook his head and sat up. "Maybe, but I owe you a night, so you're going to get one." He smirked as he flipped their position.

Gajeel grinned as he discarded the last offending item on Levy before his fingers rubbed on her womanhood. She was wet, _really wet. _"Gihi, that's quite naughty for a supposedly good-natured queen." Levy moaned loudly as she felt a finger enter her begin pumping. _This man, _"So you're a loud one eh? Gihi, you must really like this." He added another and began tracing one of Levy's breast with his tongue.

"Ah Gajeel!" Levy cried out. Levy wasn't used to the slight foreplay; heck, she probably wouldn't be able to recall such an action, but she was adoring as far as she was concerned. "Please more, now!"

"Gihi, very impatient now." He added another finger as leaned by Levy's ear and began whispering vulgar things into the queen's ear. Levy groaned and moaned as she answered him—sometimes mirroring similar phrases—but his fingers where driving her crazy.

Levy screamed out in pleasure as Gajeel had finally pushed her over the edge, coating the man's fingers. Gajeel snickered as he erotically licked them one by one. Levy panted hard as she looked at him and licked her lips. She chuckled. "Damn, I knew I'd like you." She smirked as she pulled off Gajeel's pants and boxers in one go. She then stroke his large manhood and enjoyed the heavy growled and breathing that came from him.

She went a bit faster and could hear Gajeel's breath short and dangerously heavy. Levy tittered. "Well now boy, don't you think it's time we finished things up."

Gajeel looked up at her mischievous expression and chuckled. "Why yes, your highness." He then had the girl on her knees and wasted no time entering her.

Levy moaned at the sudden contact. "Ah Gajeel," she gripped at the dirt under her hands—leaving a trail. She thrashed her head back n' forth as the man found his rhythm, getting quicker and harder. She could barely catch her breath and she was losing it all over again.

"Damn, you feel good." Gajeel grunted as his hands held on her hips. He looked down at the lustful, trance-like look in the woman's eyes and chuckle. "Ah, is someone enjoying it?"

Levy let out a strained 'yes' before releasing a loud, passionate series of moans. Of course the queen had had her good nights, but this was so much better than that. She was _always _the dominant one, but the change was definitely to Levy's pleasure at the moment.

Gajeel continued and leaned the girl, his black man brushing a bit on her back. He snickered in her ear. "Wanna cum?"

Levy gasped before having the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced. Gajeel soon followed. Levy gathered her breath before she finally gave in and almost collapsed on the ground. She only found herself on Gajeel's chest and looked up at him with tired eyes.

The man smirked and as he slyly remarked, "So you're highness, do I get the job?"

* * *

The shining moonlight covered the towns of the Western Kingdom. Humans roamed and would quietly whisper tales and rumors of the supernatural queens and rulers that lurk in the land.

However, a new tale was going around. A notorious hunter had tamed the heart of a dangerous vampire queen. She used to terrorize young men in the dead of night, but it had all ceased. It was even said he was now king. When did this happen? No one really knows.

It was just in the heart of the night…

* * *

Wow! I have literally been working on this for months. How was it? I properly credit Miss Black2Sun2 whose monster hunter au spark the idea. Go check it out, it's really good. Anyway thanks for reading. Please share some comments, I would greatly appreciate it. :D


End file.
